scp_special_containment_proceduresfandomcom-20200213-history
Incident B-57
'''Incident B-57 '''is the Biggest SCP containment Breach as well as Raid, the Breach/Raid tested the Skills of the SD And MTF Against the 008 and C.I. Begining of 008 Breach The Testing of SCP-008 was ordered by the Ethics Commitee in order to see the effects of 008, as it was a newly added SCP, The subject, D-527 was injected with SCP-008 at REDACTED, the subject turned into SCP-008 in 2 Minutes and is now referred as "Subject 0", A Power generator caused the Containment door to open, releasing the Subject, a Infection started quickly, with 3/4's watching Begining infected, A lockdown was quickly announced and Security headed to combat the situation, the only problem was the Massive swarms overwhelmed the Guards, who were forced to retreat with Minor Causalities, The Power Surge also caused the D-Class dormitories to open, releasing around 159 D-Class personnel who armed themselfs with Low-Grade Security Weapons. Choas Insurgency Raid With Security stretched out and overwhelmed, the CI Raided the Facility by a Low Guarded entrance, the Raid promoted a Code Lima in the Site. The Choas Insurgency couldn't get farther than the entrance due to the SCP-008 Infectees. The Mobile Task Force was assembled to be sent to Site-63, the Teams included: * Nine Tailed Fox: The General Neutralization of all Infectees and D-Class * Red Hand: The Evacuation of Staff and support of The NTF * Nu-7, Hammer Down: The elimination of The CI. The SCP's GOI The Global Occult Coalition, or GOC Will also participate in the defense of the outer permitter. The Staff of Site-63 went to the Main Hallway through Gate-A into the Main Room, which locked down 3 Unbreakable doors, according to the E&T, these doors can hold for 80 Minutes until the emergency power ran out. Mobile Task Force / GOC Landings The MTF Groups landed via Helicopter at Gate-A and attempted to secure lower floors before The Main Room, Nine Tailed Fox swept throw the Faculty Rooms and D-Class Dormitories, terminating 30 008 Infectees. Red Hand landed at Gate-B, Terminating 79 D-Class Personal. Evacuation of Personal The Red Hand and NTF Arrived at the Main Room and reinforced it with barbed wire and sandbags, Evacuation started with Level 5 personnel to Level 1, however, The doors gave way and 008 infected swarmed the bridge, The NTF And Red Hand bought time for the Staff to evacuate, Finnaky, they ran out off ammo and were forced to fight Hand to hand and retreat with heavy casualties , however, Mkre personnel were suck in the Office Complex. Alpha Warhead Detonation At REDACTED, A DEA Intern activated the alpha warheads with approval of the O5 Personel, the Facility was blown up after 90 Seconds, most personal have not even made it out, as well as the MTF. By The DEA Status, Around 350 Staff, 50 MTF, 10 GOC, All D-Class, 70 CI, And All but 40 Infected were killed from the start to the detonation. Subject 0 was caught by the CIA Response Team and was Terminated Via Firing Squad. Aftermath The Incident made many new things for the foundation, including the better Training of MTF And SD, Aswell as regular evacuation drills, The Permiter was reinforced and internally was renforced to orevent a D class Riot,